Ceder
by Cloud122
Summary: Oliver es capaz de ceder en algunos asuntos y no se arrepiente, solo existe una cosa en la que jamás dará su brazo a torcer.


¡Hola! Yo regresando de entre los muertos, lamento mucho la ausencia pero en verdad, he entrado en la recta final del semestre de la universidad y los trabajos finales han comenzado a consumirme, aun así, les traigo este pequeño escrito, espero que les guste.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Ceder

— **XXXXXXXX—**

Oliver sabe que no es una persona fácil de convencer, que es terco y muy raramente da su brazo a torcer o eso era antes de conocer a cierto mocoso castaño que simplemente llegó y puso su mundo de cabeza, dejando una huella imborrable en todo su ser. En cosas tan sencillas como en aquellas heridas tan profundas, poco a poco su calidez, paciencia, confianza pero sobre todo amor comenzaron a restaurar su alma fragmentada.

 **1) Volver a confiar.**

Tanto Oliver como Arrow tuvieron que reflexionar durante mucho tiempo antes de poder confiar en Barry Allen/Flash. Su personalidad le hacía dudar de que existiera una persona como él: honesto, comprensible, que va por la vida otorgando segundas oportunidades incluso a quienes no lo merecían.

Poco a poco permitió que el menor fuera parte de su vida, entrenarle y dejarle ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba al igual que él le ayudaba cuando el corredor estaba en problemas. Esos momentos le permitieron entender que realmente Barry era autentico, que solo quería ayudar a los demás sin segundas intenciones, enalteciéndole a sus ojos hasta el punto de otorgarle su entera confianza, aquella que nunca le había entregado a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. ¿Y saben qué? no se ha arrepiente de hacerlo.

 **2) Su espacio.**

Siempre ha sido una persona que le gusta que respeten su privacidad, tener un lugar en el que pueda descansar de los problemas del mundo, que sea un lugar solo para él y en el que puede hacer lo que quiera.

Aun no tiene en claro en qué momento eso dejo de aplicarse a su socio. Aquel hiperactivo castaño quien aparecía de un momento a otro en su habitación examinando todo sin darle tiempo de cuestionarle su presencia. ¿Le molestaba? Tal vez. La presencia del corredor en su habitación le resultaba incómoda al inicio, aunque con el tiempo, eso dejo de inquietarle. Incluso esperaba que cuando entrará por la puerta, el menor estuviera esperándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzando a provocarle sensaciones que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y que inconscientemente lograba hacerle sonreír.

Oliver sigue apreciando su privacidad pero puede compartirla con Barry porque si él está ahí, todo se vuelve mejor.

 **3) Llorar**

Desde que regreso de aquella isla en la que estuvo por cinco años, cada día sentía el peso de la culpa, de sus acciones pasadas y presentes que terminaron perjudicando aquellos que le rodeaban. No podía hablarlo con nadie, porque no confiaba o al menos eso fue hasta que Barry apareció.

Fue una de esas noches en las que el menor llegó a su casa de sorpresa en las que, en un momento de flaqueza le confeso lo cansado que estaba de todo, sus ganas de darse por vencido, las dudas y el remordimiento constantemente le abrumaban.

—A veces creo que habría sido mejor haberme quedado en aquella isla o haber muerto. — murmuro cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba cansado, sentía que sus ojos ardían.

—N-no digas eso — escuchó la voz del castaño a la par que unas manos tomaban las suyas mirando directamente a aquellos ojos verdes —.Yo…yo agradezco el que tú estés aquí, conmigo.

—Barry…. —

—Yo sé lo que es perder a la gente que amas Ollie —continuó el castaño sin dejar de mirarle. — A ellos no les gustaría verte así, su recuerdo no debe provocarte dolor, debes honrar su sacrificio. Debes continuar peleando por el mundo que ellos deseaban ver, vivir lo que ellos ya no pueden, ser feliz por ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas han comenzado a mojar su rostro, por una vez en más de diez años, se permite volver a llorar, porque Barry sigue viéndolo y en su mirada no hay burla al verlo tan vulnerable, solo puede observar comprensión y cariño. Abraza al menor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño quien no duda en responderle el abrazo.

Porque solo con Barry podía darse ese lujo, podía permitirse liberar aquel sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo le carcomía el alma, podía hacer lo que no hizo en su momento, con sus padres, con Tommy.

 **4) Enamorarse**

Desde que el mocoso entró a su vida, no solo como vigilante también a la vida de Oliver Queen, las cosas jamás han sido igual, y agradece por ello.

Barry le ha entregado tanto, incluso más de lo que él se merece. Confianza, apoyo, seguridad, es la luz que le guía en las tinieblas, la razón por no rendirse y dejarse vencer por las sombras.

Al inicio, creyó que todas esas sensaciones debían ser normales, es decir, siendo honestos… Barry era su primer amigo en mucho tiempo. Alguien en quien verdaderamente podía confiar, que nunca le juzgaba cuando le contaba sobre su pasado.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación con el menor fue fortaleciéndose, al punto que Oliver sospechaba que su sentir, ya no era simplemente amistad y eso lo comprobó cuando se enteró del ataque de la doctora light al corredor, el color se esfumo de su rostro y sentía como algo en su pecho era oprimido al imaginar que perdería a Barry, gracias a dios eso no paso, aunque el arquero no pudo seguir evitando la verdad.

Se había enamorado de Barry Allen.

 **5) Orgullo**

Oliver sabe que haría cualquier cosa por el menor sin preguntar, es más, si un día le pidiera ir a la luna, el buscaría la manera de llevarlo. Pero Barry no quiere la luna, no quiere una isla, ni el diamante más grande del mundo. Lo único que le está pidiendo es que se ponga "eso"

—Oliver, por favor. —Pronunció el corredor colocándose frente suyo extendiéndole aquella prenda.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto al que no puede resistirse, el menor con un leve puchero mirándolo con esos ojos suplicantes que le hacen ver demasiado tierno, es débil ante Barry, por lo que, lanza un suspiro resignado tomado aquella prenda, estaba jodido.

Todos en la habitación buscaban la manera de apaciguar las risas que soltaron al ver a la parejita de héroes llegar, no querían morir a manos del arquero quien con la mirada les retaba a abrir la boca. Barry se movía de un lado al otro completamente feliz, sin ser consciente de la amenaza muda que su novio les lanzaba a ambos equipos.

¿Y por qué? porque él, el gran Oliver Queen traía puesta una sudadera que tenían en la parte de enfrente la frase "I love my boyfriend, mientas el castaño usaba la misma prenda, ropa de pareja que el menor había comprado en el centro comercial.

Pero todo el mal humor de Oliver junto con ganas de asesinar a sus amigos se esfumó cuando el menor regreso a su lado con esa enorme sonrisa feliz, mientras le abrazaba susurrándole un te quiero.

En definitiva, Oliver era débil cuando se trataba de Barry, y la prueba de ello era que no le importaba que su orgullo estaba siendo herido mientras Felicity le sacaba fotografías con su celular.

 **6) Te quiero**

La primera vez que intento decirle al corredor "te quiero" las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, su boca se sentía completamente seca y el sonido de aquellas simples pero tan significativas palabras que se negaban a ser emitidas.

En su vida, Oliver jamás pensó que se pondría tan nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera un puberto inexperto y no un hombre con una larga experiencia en este tipo de temas, ok eso era mentira. Si había tenido varias relaciones, por su cama habían pasado un sinfín de mujeres pero ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir lo que el menor le provocaba. Con una sola sonrisa ponía su mundo de cabeza, que cualquier cosa que pidiera, él, idiota él lo haría sin cuestionarse.

Cuando estaba cerca del menor, siempre tenía que reprimir la necesidad de apresarlo en sus brazos y no dejarle ir, devorar su boca, hacerle suyo en ese mismo lugar. No era su culpa entonces, el no poder evitar caminar de un lado a otro ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del castaño.

— Ollie, ¿seguro que estas bien— cuestionó el menor preocupado al ver al rubio deambular nervioso de un lado a otro.

—Yo…—murmuraba el mayor sin saber cómo empezar. Por dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

—Ollie…— murmuro el corredor acercándose a donde estaba el mayor entrelazando sus manos logrando que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Te quiero — pronunció seriamente.

Para quien no conociera a Oliver, sentiría que esas palabras carecen de total significado y emoción alguna, pero Barry no es cualquier persona, claro que no. El conoce perfectamente cada gesto, movimiento del mayor, y él puede notar ese pequeño nerviosismo en sus manos, la rigidez de su cuerpo, su mirada, esa par de ojos azules que tanto adora y que le miran expectantes con una mezcla de amor, inquietud y temor.

Oliver no sabe en qué momento dejó de respirar, pero vuelve a dejar que el aire entre a sus pulmones cuando observa la hermosa sonrisa que el menor le dedica, y como sus ojos comienzan a brillar.

—Yo también te quiero Ollie — exclama el menor emocionado, rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del mayor besándolo.

 **7) Dejar actuar a Barry**

Porque Oliver no siente el golpe en su pecho, por supuesto que no lo siente. Tampoco el miedo que comienza a invadirle todo el cuerpo, la ansiedad que comienza a desprender, el nerviosísimo que se apodero de sus manos y pies y los gritos en su cabeza que le exigieron tomar su arco e ir directamente a Central City.

Porque él había hecho una promesa, una estúpida promesa ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, aquella que en un primer momento no había entendido y que ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Barry está peleando contra Zoom— Felicity pronunció angustiada mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con Cisco para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Después de saber del primer enfrentamiento del menor contra el otro velocista donde lamentablemente resulto mal herido, lo primero que quiso hacer una vez de asegurarse que su mocoso estuviera bien, era buscar al maldito y clavarle cuanta flecha tuviera a su alcance. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras de Barry quien le había pedido quedarse con él, fue que no actuó en su momento porque en ese momento el castaño lo necesitaba ahí, a su lado y no peleando.

Cuando Barry logró recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas y con todas sus heridas sanadas, fue que intentó darle caza a Zoom pero nuevamente se vio impedido por las palabras del corredor.

—Ollie prométeme que no enfrentaras a Zoom, es muy peligroso —

Discutieron por unas horas, hasta que por fin, después de varios argumentos y palabras de amor que solo Barry podía decirle, terminó aceptando el no enfrentar solo a Zoom pero tampoco dejaría que el castaño lo hiciera, si debían pelear serían los dos, pero su mocoso era un terco y ahora, ahora estaba enfrentándose el solo contra aquel velocista del futuro.

Y mientras aumentaba la velicidad de su motocicleta, solo podía tener fe, aquella que hace mucho -si es que nunca- había tenido, porque se trata de Barry, y el es una persona sumamente inteligente, y fuerte. Debía confiar en las habilidades de Flash, hasta que el llegará para apoyarlo.

 **8) Trabajar con Batman**

Gracias al amor de Barry, Oliver ha podido superar muchos obstáculos que la vida y el mismo se había puesto, sus dudas y temores. Y no, no es que ahora no tuviera, claro que los tiene pero ahora sabe que tiene a alguien a su lado, que le quiere por quién es y no por lo que tiene, que le ama a pesar de saber sus fallas.

Para Oliver, Barry es su más preciado tesoro. Aquel que cuida celosamente y no permite que nada ni nadie intente arrebatárselo y si para eso debe portarse de manera infantil ¡que así sea! Y no le importa las risas que se escuchan, el solo gruñe y pega aún más el cuerpo ajeno al suyo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello.

—Ollie… creo que estás exagerando — murmura Barry intentando separarse un poco de aquel abrazo que le está impidiendo respirar. —Solo fue una broma, Oliver por favor.

—No quiero — exclama sin soltar el agarre del menor quien se rinde y rodea con sus manos el cuello del rubio —. Eres mío.

Y es que Oliver puede ceder a muchas cosas, pero solo hay una que jamás, jamás dará su brazo a torcer ni siquiera en el hipotético caso que el idiota de Cisco había dicho.

— "¿Te imaginas si Batman te pidiera trabajar con él? —

* * *

Cortitos pero con mucho amor, ¿qué les pareció? la verdad es que aprovecho que estoy en la biblioteca de la facultad esperando a que den las cinco para realizar mi última entrevista y dado que tengo un pequeño espacio libre, me dedique a terminar el escrito.

Jeje ¿qué les puedo decir que no haya dicho? Ollie celoso es amor. Ya mero termina el semestre, ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva, tengan paciencia, prometo regresar con más fincs de la parejita más linda de DC.

Ojalá pronto suban nuevos fincs ¡quiero leer historias de Arrow y Flash!

P.D. antes de que se me olvide muchisimas gracias a todas esas personitas que me regalan un follow o un favorito a mis historias, en verdad se los agradezco de corazóm espero que algún día se animen a escribirme sus opiniones, lo juro, no muerdo.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
